


Hard To Break

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control, Mutilation, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Torture, Wingfic, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: When Tony Stark is left alone at the Tower while the others are out on a mission, Tony gets kidnapped by a man with a mask on his face and wears the Hydra symbol.When he wakes he finds himself in a prison cell with no idea where he is. The Hydra leader comes to Tony's cell and attempts to threaten Tony for information about the Avengers, but Tony won't submit. He gets tortured by Hydra, trying to get the information out of him.But Tony is a hard person to break. Until they do...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Stories/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to stay behind!" Tony demanded to the blond fiercely. "I can fight as well, you know!"

The others were scrambling around getting everything they needed. There was a commotion down in central park and people were getting injured. From the sounds of the reporters on the tv, it seems like there was a group of people with guns shooting at anything that moved. But if you looked close enough you could see the Hydra symbol on their uniforms.

As soon as Fury had heard of the attack he had immediately contacted the Avengers telling them to get their ass's down there now and sort out the problem. But unfortunately for Tony, before he could hang up Fury had ordered that Tony would stay home due to his injuries. Tony hadn't even gotten the chance to protest before Fury hung up.

Tony had been arguing with Steve for the last three minutes, his wings ruffled angrily, demanding that he'd be allowed to go, but Steve wasn't letting up to the brunette.

"We know that Tony, but you need to stay here. You're still injured from the last battle," Steve reminded him, but Tony wouldn't relent.

"It's only a scrape, Cap. Come on!" He protested.

"You were speared through the stomach with a piece of metal, when you were trying to protect that family. You can pretend you're fine all you want, but that shirt isn't hiding anything. We can see when you wince in pain, just from standing up Tony!" Steve said, grabbing his shield.

Tony glared at the blond. Okay, yeah he was _slightly_ injured and it did hurt quite a bit. Not to mention the wound bled through the bandages quite quickly and had to be changed twice a day. But if people were in danger he couldn't very well just stay at home. What was the point of being an Avenger if he couldn't even protect anyone? He was sick of the other's treating him like he was fragile. He wasn't completely useless.

Some of his feelings must have shown in his face as Steve gave a small sigh and looked Tony in the eyes with knitted eyebrows. "Tony, I know you want to help and I know you mean well. But you won't be helping anyone if you pass out from pain in the middle of a fight. It'll put not only you but everyone else in danger."

"But—"

"I know, Tony. Trust me. I'd hate to be stuck at home knowing I could be out there stopping criminals from hurting innocent people—"

"Not helping, Cap."

Steve managed a small smile. "I know it's hard, but you have to trust me—trust the team, okay? If we need you for an emergency we'll call you."

"I can still fly! As long as I can fly I can still help!" Tony basically begged.

Steve glanced at Tony's beautiful red orange and yellow wings. Phoenix wings, one of the rarest kinds. The colours mixed together was enchanting. They were strong and could carry not only Tony but one other extra person with him. Everyone was rather jealous of the genius for having such beautiful, rare and strong wings. But they had slowly grown to love him and even offered to preen his wings where he couldn't reach, which Tony was more than happy to allow. The Avengers were happy just being able to touch and admire his wings.

"Look, Tony. You're injured. There are dangerous people out there who would love to get ahold of you and lock you up, just so they can gawk at your wings. You know it's always been more dangerous for you then the rest of us since your wings are so rare. Now that injured the danger is even higher. We can't risk that. We're trying to keep you safe, Tony. We don't want you hurt."

Tony's shoulders slumped forward, his wings drooping, defeated. "Fine," he muttered. "If you need something useless you know where to find me."

Before Steve could reply Tony stalked off to his lab. Steve sighed. Him and Tony had been getting along rather well to a point where they could call each other friends. But Tony was still unsure of Steve. That was Tony's problem. Not being able to trust. He downed himself constantly, always believing he wasn't good enough. He didn't think he was worthy to be on this team of hero's when he didn't even consider himself one, despite the team's constant reminder that he was more than enough.

He wanted to go after Tony and tell him he was anything _but_ useless. But there was an even more pressing place he needed to be at the moment and concluded he'd talk to Tony when they got back.

With a quick glance at the doorway Tony had gone through, he followed the others to the quinjet.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was chucking a fit.

Well really, he wasn't chucking anything. He was just cursing a lot and glaring at everything.

"Useless, unreliable, worthless, weak," Tony continued to insult himself under his breath, pacing the workshop. Why wasn't he good enough? Why was he so weak, so easily injured? Why couldn't he do things right the first time? Why couldn't he help innocent people from getting hurt? All he did was hurt the innocent.

A voice seemed to whisper in his ear with a spin shivering hiss. ' _Merchant of Death._ '

"No, I'm not like that anymore. I'm not the bad guy, I'm the good guy," Tony insisted.

The voice hissed in his ear again. ' _Volatile, self-obsessed,_ _don't_ _play_ _well_ _with others._ '

But he had changed! Hadn't he? But then his friends were out there fighting while he was here injured and unable to help. It was clear that the others didn't like his attitude towards them. But he just couldn't seem to help it. He shouldn't be an Avenger. He wasn't a hero.

' _You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to_ _be_ _a hero!_ '

Tony grimaced at the memory. They were such harsh words. But the truth was harsh. He wasn't a hero.

' _Big man in a suit of armor. Take that away, what_ _are_ _you_?'

Nothing. He was nothing without the suit. He was nothing compared to the rest of the Avengers. Nothing compared to Steve. He wasn't a hero.

' _I know guys with none of that worth ten of you!_ '

He wasn't worth anything. He was worthless. He was useless. He was weak. He wasn't a hero.

' _Your not guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you._ '

But hadn't he proven Steve wrong when he went through that portal? But no. That wasn't a sacrifice. That was his own selfish want to prove Cap wrong. He hadn't even meant to come back down. He wasn't a hero.

Then his own voice sounded in his ear. But it sounded cruel.

' _I think_ _I'd_ _just cut_ _the_ _wire_ _._ '

Tony stopped pacing.

' _Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist._ '

He swallowed harshly.

' _A hero? Like you?_ _You're_ _a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came_ _out_ _of a bottle!'_

But he'd been wrong. Steve was a hero. He was everything Tony wasn't. Steve was strong, brave, righteous, courageous and a leader of the Avengers. Steve was a hero.

And what was he? Weak, pathetic, narcissist, vulnerable. He didn't even deserve to even be anything of the Avengers. He wasn't a hero.

' _I've_ _seen the footage. The only_ _thing_ _you_ _really fight for is yourself_!'

He wasn't a hero.

He was a villain.

BANG!

Tony jumped, his head whipping around to look wide eyed at the lab door which he had locked earlier. Someone was trying to get inside. Someone who was obviously not friendly. At least they knocked?

"Sir, security has been breached," Jarvis' voice informed him.

"What?! By who?!" Tony asked, panicked. All that came in response was static. Shit.

Tony looked around. He grabbed the Ironman gauntlet, putting it on his hand. He looked around desperately for his other one but couldn't see it. There was another bang making Tony look up at the door. He could see a dent. How strong was this person?!

BANG!

The doors groaned with the impact, cracks appearing around the frame.

BANG!

The doors flew off their hinges falling to the floor with a loud crash.

Dust and wreckage flew everywhere making Tony shield his eyes. He coughed when he inhaled some of the dust particles before focusing his eyes on what appeared to be three men in the doorway.

The tallest one stepped forward. Tony's eyes widened as he stared at the long brown haired man. The man had dark eyes that seemed to bore into his. A type of muzzle of some sort was covering half his face. He wore the same Hydra outfit as the men the Avengers were fighting right now.

But what really captured Tony's attention was the raven black wings on the man's back. The dark plumage seemed to be so black it appeared as dark as a pitch black room. It looked like ink. He could see shimmers of silver reflect against the wings mesmerizingly.

In one of the man's hands was a M249 SAW machine gun. The other seemed to be made completely of metal! A red star was painted near the top of the metal arms shoulder. As an engineer, Tony found this completely fascinating as the man seemed to be using the arm like a normal person would. Not just some useless prosthetic. But he supposed now wasn't the time to think about that.

The other two men were arms with M&P 9 handguns and an X26P taser gun. Plus one of them had a bag strapped to his side probably filled with goodies that Tony really didn't want to know about.

And all Tony had was his bloody half charged gauntlet. Great.

Tony raised the gauntlet at the intruder as threateningly as possible.

"What do you want?" He asked fiercely, trying to sound braver than he felt.

The man with the muzzle stared at him with those dark eyes that made Tony shiver involuntarily. He said one simple word.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Warning: strong language, strong violence⚠️

"Me?" Tony asked. Why do they always go for the handsome ones?

The man with the mask didn't reply. Instead he lifted the M249 SAW machine gun, leveling it at Tony's face. Tony got the message loud and clear.

_'Come with us quietly and without struggle otherwise your wall is gonna get a new red paint job.'_

Tony tried to think of a way he could stall them. The Avengers would be back soon. But then, would they? They were fighting Hydra thugs. They won't be back for a whil—

Then Tony realised this was planned. Hydra had planned this. Tony getting injured and drawing the Avengers away from the Tower leaving him to defend himself if anyone breached the security. They had planned it all. He was too weak to fight them off. His arm was trembling already from holding it up in that position for so long. Or maybe that was just fear.

Dammit, why was he so weak?!

...

It hadn't taken long to take out the Hydra agents. They had barely put up a good enough fight. It put Steve on edge, how easily they had given up. Like how Loki had been so quick to be defeated in the fight against him, so that Loki could be taken to the helicarrier. That had led to the Hulk being unleashed and Loki escaping anyway. Steve felt just as uneasy now as he had felt then. Something was wrong.

"Why were they even here? What did they want?" Steve asked Natasha.

Natasha saw how uneasy their leader felt, his wings puffed up with nerves. "I'm not sure. They weren't really heading anywhere just attacking civilians. Nobodies hurt though."

"That's good. Tony won't have to worry at least," Steve sighed. Natasha frowned. Steve noticed. "What is it?"

"Well, it's just," she shifted uncomfortably, "They weren't heading to a specific place just causing mayhem, weren't they? It's almost like it was some sort of distraction?"

"But a distraction for what?" Steve asked nervously.

Natasha looked deep in thought. "They were pretty far from the Tower."

"Why would they distract us from the Tower though? There's nothing really valuable there..." Steve's eyes went wide as realisation hit him.

"Tony."

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Tony asked seeing how much time he could buy.

"I? Nothing. But my boss does want you. So you'll come with us. Now," Muzzle Man said. Yeah, he was calling him Muzzle Man. His nicknames had kicked in a few moments ago.

"Pfft, yeah right. Why the hell would I do that?" Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Because if you don't we'll kill your friends. I know you're only stalling for time. But that's fine. I'm sure they would love to meet your friends," Muzzle Man said, nodding towards the two other men, "Maybe even enough to put a bullet in their brains."

Tony shivered. He didn't want to be the cause of his friends getting killed. Hell no!

"I—" Tony stopped. He didn't have a choice. He had to go. If he stalled then his friends would get hurt or killed when they got here.

He took a shuddering breath. "Fine."

The man slowly lowered the gun walking forward. Tony sighed, holding out his hands so the man could put cuffs on his. Why they thought a pair of handcuffs would stop him from escaping, Tony didn't know, but whatever. It just made it easier to escape if he needed to. Which he probably would.

Muzzle Man seemed to know what he was thinking which Tony found creepy. "If you think you're escaping, you got another thing coming. If you try it, then we'll knock you out. Don't test us," he growled.

 _'Asshole,'_ Tony thought. "Fine," he said aloud.

The man grabbed his arm, yanking it to make forward towards the other men. He gave a strangled gasp, his side aching.

"Tony!"

He whipped around and his eyes went wide as he saw Steve looking completely out of breath in the doorway.

No! They couldn't be here! They'll get hurt! Muzzle Man said he'll kill them.

"No! Run!" Tony yelled. He couldn't let them get killed because of him.

Steve threw his shield at Muzzle Man who shoved Tony aside onto the floor...

... and caught the shield in his hand.

Tony stared in amazement at the metal arm. How the hell had he caught something moving so fast though?!

But Tony had bigger problems as Muzzle Man threw the shield to the floor and lifted the gun, aiming it at Steve's head.

"No!" Tony cried. He stood and rammed his shoulder into Muzzle Man knocking him to the ground, the gun sliding across the floor and away from them.

Steve raced up to them, pulling Tony up by the waist and away from the Hydra agents.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Tony nodded.

"Where are the others?" Tony asked him.

"They're on their way," Steve replied quickly.

"Why didn't you run?" Tony said looking up at Steve annoyed.

"I—" Steve was cut off as Muzzle Man stood, grabbing his handgun from his belt and aimed it haphazardly at Steve and shot.

BANG!

Steve stumbled back, putting a hand to his stomach where blood started to stain his clothes, a bullet hole in them.

"Steve!" Tony yelled, panicked, grabbing his friend.

Next minute, he was yanked away from him and Steve had collapsed to the ground on his knees. One of the men had grabbed him, holding his arms behind his back.

"Steve!" He screamed, trying to pull away only to have pain shoot up his arms.

"Tony," he called weakly, his face contorted with pain.

"No," Tony breathed, wide eyed as he watched as Muzzle Man walked over to Steve, a handgun held in his right hand. He lifted it to the side of Steve's head, right against his temple.

Tony felt something prick into his neck.

A needle.

He felt himself grow drowsy. Fuck no, he couldn't fall asleep. Steve needed him!

His eyes were sliding shut. Steve gave him a pained look and Tony saw the clear message he sent to him silently.

It's not your fault.

The man let Tony go and he slumped to the floor only catching a glimpse of Steve again before his eyes slid shut fully.

"I warned you," he heard Muzzle Man say.

BANG!


End file.
